


那朵花

by KYotodo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	那朵花

“Da！这里有本精灵语的书。”蒂尔达惊讶地呼唤巴德。

巴德凑过去看了一眼。“原来放在这里！”他拿起沾满灰尘的书吹了几口气，向蒂尔达解释道：“我学精灵语的时候向瑟兰迪尔接了好些书，大部分都还回去了，只有这本忘了。”

“这本讲的是什么？”蒂尔达好奇地问道。她的精灵语远没有达到阅读文献的境界。

“我看看……”巴德翻开目录，“这应该是一本诗歌集。要我给你念一首吗？”

“好的！”蒂尔达高兴地说。

巴德随手翻开某一页，那里夹了一枚干花书签。

那朵花纤长柔美，遗憾的是花茎有好几处明显的折痕。尽管如此，良好的干燥技术还是保存了它生时的大部分美丽。

“好漂亮的花。”蒂尔达赞叹道，“它叫什么？”

“白色星光。”巴德喃喃地说。

 

五军之战带来的创伤仍旧鲜血淋漓，但五军之战中的新朋友们支撑着彼此走下去。

这不只是个比喻句……瑟兰迪尔一把抓住滑了一跤的巴德时，巴德心想。

他颇为尴尬地站稳，转头对瑟兰迪尔笑了笑。照例没什么表情的精灵王轻轻点了点头。

“这一片都是淤泥，确实不好走。”

巴德胡乱地点了点头，更加仔细地低头看路。

方才他看见幽暗密林中的一点微光，想走近些看个仔细，不料想却差点摔了一跤。

瑟兰迪尔松开扶住他的手，巴德小心地走了几步，把那点微光看个仔细。

那是一小丛白色的植物，它们散发着幽幽的光芒。与普通花朵不同的是，它们没有叶片，只是纤细的一小朵从地里直接钻出来。

“这是什么？”巴德回头问瑟兰迪尔。

“白色星光。”瑟兰迪尔看了一眼，回答，“无毒。”

巴德摘了一朵，举到精灵王耳畔：“和你们精灵很像啊。”苍白的、发光的、美丽的个体。

“介意我把它献给你吗？”巴德鼓起勇气问。

瑟兰迪尔“嗯”了一声，任由巴德把它固定在自己的头冠上的花丛中。

他们在林中继续随意走动，伴随着时不时地只言片语。河谷的国王来密林名义上是为了两地交易，但私下里的时光显然都花在同精灵王的友谊上了。

 

“这就是白色星光？我听说精灵求爱时会送这种花。”

“是的，”巴德说，“我听我的祖父说，密林没有被黑暗笼罩时人类也喜欢送它。”

“它可真漂亮。”蒂尔达再次感叹了一句，问道：“精灵王送过你吗？”

“送过。”巴德不太舒服地说。他还是不习惯在孩子们面前讨论自己的恋情，即使那是已经讨论过的。

“我能进来吗？”

蒂尔达和巴德一起看向门口。“瑟兰！”已经不再是小女孩的蒂尔达像小时候那样叫道。“看着个！”她从巴德手里轻柔地夺过花，举了起来。

精灵王扫了一眼，微微笑了起来，“啊，白色星光，你还保留着？”

“事实上，是你的。”巴德说。他转向蒂尔达：“蒂尔达，你能不能……？”

年轻的姑娘笑着出去了，顺手带上了门。

“是我送你的那朵，对吧？”巴德站起来问瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔点了点头。

“你为什么还留着？”

 

“介意我把它献给你吗？”人类问。

精灵王仔细看了看人类的脸，试图在上面找出更多暗示。这是一个求爱吗？

没有证据表明它是，也没有证据表明它不是。瑟兰迪尔想象中，巴德的求爱应该也是平淡如水的。

他犹豫了。人类到底知不知道精灵的文化呢？

瑟兰迪尔把巴德当作朋友，尽管偶尔也会有点超乎友谊的想法。他不希望弄得两个人都尴尬，所以他决定不要追问了。

“嗯，”他说。巴德把那朵花编进他头冠时，精灵王的心跳速度稍稍加快了一些。

王冠不是这朵花应该栖居地地方。瑟兰迪尔给它施了魔法，制成干花，夹进书里。

 

“它很漂亮。”精灵王板着脸撒谎。

“我送你花的时候，你是怎么想的？”巴德换了个角度问。

“我知道你不不知道精灵的文化，所以什么也没想。”瑟兰迪尔说。

“可是——”巴德顿了顿，露出一个哭笑不得的表情，“可是我知道呀。”

他们安静地对视了一会儿，同时笑了出来。

“好吧，让我们庆幸你没有退缩。”瑟兰迪尔说着走上前吻了吻巴德。

巴德抱怨道：“你害我低沉了好一阵子。”

“你害我猜疑了好一阵子，”瑟兰迪尔温声说。


End file.
